Runa delta: La leyenda
by Ghostrd375g
Summary: Finalmente la leyenda comenzara, el nuevo juego del creador de Undertale, basado en este, a empezado a realizarse Runa delta ¿Ambas razas lograran volver a su armonía milenaria?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

La Runa delta, en pocas palabras, es un símbolo de esperanzas, sueños y salvación. El legendario símbolo que representa aquel ángel que ha visto la luz, el ángel caído que traerá la liberación y luz a un mundo sumido en la oscuridad.

Pero esta quizás no sea ya una simple leyenda.

La oscuridad que reina en el mundo desde que ambos se separasen tras milenios conviviendo. El equilibrio, la armonía y necesidad mutua entre ellos se quebró, y sin ese milenario equilibrio la luz se desvanecerá, reinara la oscuridad, la tierra se resquebrajara, las esperanzas se esfumaran.

Para que finalmente el mundo de su último aliento de vida

Pero... si la leyenda es cierta

La leyenda de la luz

La leyenda de la oscuridad

La leyenda de la Runa Delta

Tres héroes llegaran desde el fin del mundo.

Si esa leyenda verdaderamente es cierta. aquellos tres héroes traerán la esperanza, serán la salvación del mundo de la destrucción.

Un humano, Un monstruo y un príncipe de la oscuridad, Solo aquellos pueden sellar la fuente.

 _Despierta Kris_

El humano Kris

La monstruo Susie

Y un príncipe de la oscuridad

Quizás no lo sabes, pero eres la esperanza de la luz y oscuridad

Encontraras y caerás a aquel mundo, dejando a tu familia detrás, Mama, papa, a tu hermano Asriel, no solo a ellos, a todos.

No, no los abandonaras, los salvaras, no solo a tu familia, al mundo

A tus compañeros los lideraras, Las acciones de Susie y Ralsei, Para bien o para mal

 _Escoge bien, mi niño, se bueno_

Esto apenas comienza.

 _Nos vemos luego, mama_

¿Qué camino vas a elegir? ¿La piedad?,

 _En este mundo no es necesario luchar Kris, Pero unas lecciones nunca te harán mal_

¿O simplemente dejarte llevar por la oscuridad?

 _Tú, ¿Qué le has hecho?_

La Runa Delta, Una leyenda capaz de ser interpretada de ambas maneras, Esperanzas y sueños

O de Exterminio.

Conectados en líder, en alma, Te seguirán, Lucharan contigo, Salvaran juntos, Fallaran juntos.

Como luz y oscuridad, estarán juntos

Restablecerán el equilibrio.

De ustedes depende.

No será fácil, serán perseguidos, apresados, traicionados, el no está de acuerdo con ustedes, la luz es su principal enemigo, hará todo lo posible para destruirlos.

Aunque parte de él, por muy distinta que es al mismo, cree en ustedes

Lancer, a veces creo que tú eres un mismo miembro del trío, no el que anhela su destrucción.

...

Es gracioso como un símbolo que este en tu mismo hogar, pueda no reconocerse en tu mundo, ¿no es así? Tu madre Toriel siempre lo llevaba.

Quizás muy en el fondo sepa de su significado, y no sea una simple representación, como los huesos es a Sans.

Quizás crea que es el destino que le espera a su querido hijo Asriel

O el que deparara en Kris, aunque no lo sospeche

Ni tampoco se sospeche que sea Susie, especialmente ella

A veces los héroes son tan diferentes a como se espera que sean.

¿Para que hablar de quien los llevara a empezar su aventura?

 _¿Pu- Puedes ir con él, por favor?_

 _..._

Oscuro, Oscuro, Mucho más oscuro

El miedo que nos consume aquí es tremendo, Nosotros cambiamos, apenas nos reconocemos, estamos solos.

No, solos no estamos, ahora somos nosotros, nos tenemos.

Quieren matarnos

 _Que fluya su sangre._

 _Hola, Me llamo Ralsei_

 _No necesitamos lastimar a nadie Kris._

 **Delta Rune.**

 **El nuevo juego en proceso del creador de Undertale, basado en el, no se sabe aun si es de la misma linea de tiempo según lo que se ve en su demo.**

 **Quien sabe si llega a ser el esperado Undertale 2**

 **Todo esto.**

 **Apenas** **comienza.**


	2. Chapter 2

¿Qué es esto? Me pregunte a mí mismo como un susurro ver esa… "columna" celeste a lo lejos, era tan brillante, que destacaba entre toda la oscuridad que se presentaba con claro dominio por todos lados.

Que brillante- Solté, no podía moverme, no es que quisiera, el ambiente era bastante relajante, incluso jure el escuchar una leve canción mientras el viento soplaba con delicadeza.

¿Estoy… Sola?- No, no estaba sola, sentía a alguien, oía sus respiraciones a la cercanía, se notaba que estaba tan o más confundido que yo, lo notaba aunque no los viera, por alguna razón.

Gire ligeramente mi cabeza a la derecha, no logre ver mucho, pero note un pelaje algo rosa, "¿un monstruo?" Pensé, se veía tranquilo, serio y a la vez relajado, me confundió un poco, pero, supuse que él estaba igual en ese momento, acerté lo que había sentido antes, el estaba mirando lo mismo que a mí me llamo la atención, esa extraña luz.

Pensé en hablarle, hacerle unas preguntas, hasta quise saber quién era, pero, finalmente no lo hice, quizás por ver que el realmente estaba en una paz bastante fuerte. Incluso, por alguna extraña razón, lograba sentir como sus rabias y sus frustraciones se calmaban, como si llegara una señal de que todas las desgracias se acabaran pronto, no solo para él, sino para el mundo entero.

"¿Cómo llegue a saber todo eso?" Susurre bastante bajo, no lo conocía, pero es como si supiera lo que le preocupaba y atormentaba, como si de alguna manera estuviésemos conectados.

Bastantes preguntas me hacía mentalmente, pero a la vez no le prestaba mucha atención, la música se escuchaba ligeramente más alta, y esta por alguna razón me recordaba a alguien, no a alguien en específico, a alguien.

Había vuelto a mirar esa columna celeste bastante grande, me dio algo de curiosidad que es lo que era, pero por más que observara y pensara, llegaba a poco y nada en cuanto a conclusiones, solo veía que se movía como una flama muy ralentizada, a comparación con el viento, que se sentía algo más fuerte, sentía como se movía mi pelo algo largo, también podía sentir… ¿algo más a mi espalda?, tenía algo detrás.

Quise mirar atrás girando mi cabeza a la derecha, lo que por alguna extraña razón me costó demasiado hacer, y vi algo entre la oscuridad que me sorprendió bastante, tanto que me hizo olvidar lo que estaba buscando.

Había alguien más, que tampoco logre observar muy bien, la penumbra no ayudaba mucho a reconocer quien era, pero en lo primero que me fije en él fue en su… sombrero, era algo particular ese sombrero, como si fuese de un mago o algo así. El al igual que yo hasta hace un momento, miraba al frente, a la fuente de esa luz, el celeste de esta luz lo iluminaba ligeramente en su parte delantera, pudo dejarme verlo con un poco más de claridad, pero mientras lo observaba más detalladamente, se giró y me empezó a observar.

La falta de luz era una constante, pero me esforcé por reconocer quien era, tenía bastante curiosidad sobre este lugar, pero ahora mismo quería saber quién era, me decidí y, ya observándolo, al principio note que me miraba extrañado, pude descubrir que llevaba unos lentes, de los cuales sus marcos contrastaban a la penumbra, me miro con una expresión sorprendida, yo mismo igual me sorprendí la primera vez que lo vi, así que creo que me lo espere, pude darme cuenta que algo tapaba la parte baja de su rostro, lo que me impidió ver al completo su rostro, pero igualmente él o ella tenía una expresión de… ¿Amistad? ¿Amabilidad?, no supe exactamente que expresión me estaba dando, ¿orgullo? ¿Cariño?, solo supe que me regalaba una sonrisa que me daba una sensación bastante cálida, calma, sabía que me logro sacar una sonrisa inconsciente. El, o ella, había vuelto a ver al frente, yo simplemente me quede observándolo por unos segundos un poco confundido, pero había demasiada oscuridad para ver más, por lo que simplemente opte por volver a lo que tenía pensado originalmente, ver detrás mío, el viento seguía corriendo, pero ya no sentía nada detrás de mí, intente observar que fue lo que sentí antes… pero no pude. Lo que más podía ver era aquel ser a mi derecha.

Optimismo, el sentía optimismo, él o ella daba una sensación de esperanzas, y sin importar que fuese lo que se presente ante nosotros, cumpliré…mos los sueños de todo el mundo, los salvaremos a ellos.

Esto era algo raro, tanto que de verdad comencé a creer que estábamos conectados los tres, no sabía ni siquiera quienes eran ellos pero logre ya sentir en parte sus pensamientos. No cabía duda, ¿era aquella luz la que me daba ese poder?

Fuera lo que fuese.

¿Un poder?

 _El poder... de tener una conexión entre ellos… Brilla dentro de mí._

Y hablando de brillar.

¿¡Pero que!?- Se me adelanto el monstruo peludo a mi izquierda al ver como la flama celeste aumentaba su intensidad bastante rápido. – ¿Qué?- Solté como un susurro, todo empezaba a verse totalmente blanco, dude si llegaríamos a quedar calcinados o terminaría explotaría esa cosa ante nosotros en cualquier momento, finalmente cerré los ojos tras quedar medio cegado por la intensa luz con lo que fuese que esté ocurriendo.

 _Por favor despierta, Chara, eres la esperanza para humanos y monstruos_

 _-¿Que?-_

¿Chara? Abrí los ojos al escuchar esa voz nombrar ese nombre. ¿Quién es Chara? ¿Sera uno de ellos dos? ¿Hay más seres aquí?

No volví a sentir ni ver nada.

…

 _ **¿Estás aquí?**_

 _ **¿Estamos conectados?**_

…

"Agh" Solté inconscientemente "¿Qué paso?" Algo sucedió, no sé qué cosa, pero duele, Sentía como si me hubieran golpeado todo el cuerpo. Si esto era un sueño, aparte de ser muy loco, se sentía todo totalmente real.

Pero espera. ¿Dónde están ellos?

 _ **Excelente.**_

Esa voz…

¿La reconozco?

 _ **Verdaderamente excelente**_

¿Pero de quién? De algún modo se me hace familiar, pero no reconozco de quien podría ser.

 _ **Ahora**_

Como si hubiese olvidado al dueño de esa voz, o algo así.

 _ **Podremos empezar**_

¿Empezar? ¿Qué cosa?

¿Estaba hablando conmigo?

¿Y sí?

Ardor

"Ahg" Solté del dolor, Di un grito bastante fuerte, se sentía mucho peor, como si cortaran todo mi ser en mil pedacitos.

...

 _ **Primero**_

 _ **Debes crear un recipiente**_

 _ **¿Cómo lo llamaras?**_

…

 _ **Muy bien**_

 _ **¿Y qué tal el creador?**_

…

 _ **Interesante.**_

 _ **Muy Interesante**_

 _ **Tu**_ ** _elección_**

 _ **Sera completamente**_ ** _desechada_**

 _ **Porque nadie puede elegir quien es en este mundo**_

 _ **Tu nombre es…**_

…

 _¡Kris!_

 _¿Quién es?..._

 _¿Mama?_

 _Levántate Kris, llegaras tarde_ \- Me dijo con un tono bastante dulce, luego abrió rápidamente la cortina, me conoce, siempre hace eso, mi madre sabe lo débil que soy ante la luz y esta me levanta totalmente, pequeñas cosas que hace para que este mejor en el día. Esas cosas típicas que conoce una madre a su hijo o hija tras años de convivencia, bastantes años, tantos… que no me puedo creer que en algún momento tendremos que dejarla, principalmente por la universidad.

No quisiera separarme de ella, no me quedaría nadie cuando me tenga que ir, el primero en irse de la casa fue mi padre, al que sé que puedo ver en cualquier momento en su florería. Pero, no es lo mismo desde que está alejado de casa tras la separación. Después se va de casa Asriel para ir a la universidad, y yo haré lo mismo con ella, pero no quiero dejarla sola. ¿Cómo podría dejar mi madre vivir sola?

Madre que por alguna razón aun no logro recordar su nombre.

 _Te esperare fuera por ti, ¿vale? Llegaras tarde a la escuela, después de todo, es un lindo día ahí afuera._

Heh, así es mama, sé que algún día la terminare extrañando, así que intentare disfrutarla lo más que pueda, mejor no la hago esperar, hace tantas cosas por mí, que será mejor que me levante de una vez, antes que termine incendiando mi cama… o toda mi habitación… o toda la casa, o me termine quemando a mí.

Y no estoy exagerando, ya he tenido que dormir con mama unas cuantas ocasiones por incendios "accidentales" que me dejen sin habitación por varias semanas, también papa llego a sufrir varias veces con el "temperamento" de mama, si, será mejor ir rápido tras ella.

Se podría decir que ella de verdad tiene un alma bastante cálida.

 _Meow_

"Oh, Hola Asriel" Sonreí ligeramente al verlo. Siempre me toma por sorpresa "nuestro" gato, por su pelo que es casi del mismo color que la pared, no lo note, pudo haber estado hace horas vigilándome y ni me pude haber dado cuenta.

Me reí ligeramente mientras lo cargaba _\- ¿Sabes? Cuando le diga a alguien que Asriel se fue a la universidad y aparezcas así de la nada, me dejaras en total vergüenza cuando pregunten por tu nombre, aunque seas el gemelo felino y no "ese" Asriel._

 _Meow_

 _Okeey Okeey, es culpa mía, lo sé._

Lo deje con cuidado en el suelo tras esa pequeña charla y simplemente se fue, bajo corriendo, recordándome lo que tenía que hacer, así que sin más baje.

…

Diario secreto de Alphys

*Recordatorio, mejorar mi caligrafía, ni siquiera yo me entiendo a mí misma.

Sobre la Octava Humana caída.

Sé que el café y la falta de sueño no me harán para nada bien y al día siguiente estaré peor, incluso peor que el actual "orden" del laboratorio, pero, ¡estoy tan emocionada!, Un humano había caído al subsuelo, logre localizarlo apenas unos minutos al tenerlo al alcance, inmediatamente seguí su rastro y comportamiento hace algunas horas, y tras analizar sus acciones y actitudes, pude notar su que aparte de tener un comportamiento peculiarmente piadoso, este logra dar una luz de esperanza a todo aquel que se le cruce, ¡Es tan lindo! No importa que tan mal este el monstruo que se encuentre, siempre logra sacarle una sonrisa y luz. Tanto así que preferí seguirla por horas donde quiera que vaya, admito que sentí como si viera una nueva serie.

Volviendo a las características de el humano, según lo que me informan los indicadores Almaticos, Un prototipo que yo misma cree hace algunos días capaz de detectar la frecuencia emanada por todas las almas existentes, la cual cada una posee su propio umbral de distintos tipos, y estas captadas por las "cámaras" repartidas en todo el subsuelo, estas "cámaras" (nombre clave) me indica que aquella humana contiene un alma de categoría determinación, el alma con los poderes más misteriosos y, según las lecturas de mi antecesor, ¡el alma más poderosa de todas!, lo bueno es que parece que, por ahora, este poder le pertenece a un ángel :3 y está en buenas manos, el humano no ha causado ningún mal, es más, ¡es tan bondadosa!

Respecto a la ruta del humano, este ha recorrido prácticamente todo el subsuelo hasta su ubicación actual, una de las cavernas de Waterfall. ya ha entrado hace un rato a una de sus habitaciones secretas, ¡Una que me revelo Undyne! ¡la habitación del piano!, yo misma sé que Undyne había creado ese puzzle para resguardar algo y que nadie sabía cómo entrar a ese lugar, ¡y el humano lo logro! claro, dentro no llegan las "cámaras" que siguen su rastro, así que me propuse por mientras estudiar todas las "irradiaciones" que llegue a dejar el alma del humano en el trayecto que recorría mientras no lo tenga al alcance.

Y, aunque está claro que los animes no representan la realidad de esa raza, ¡Es imposible no hacer una relación, con lo que es capaz de hacer ese humano! Y además, el sí que está lleno de sorpresas, detecte unos destellos titilantes en algunos sectores específicos que aparecían cuando ella estaba presente en los alrededores, pero que desaparecían al ella abandonar el área Claro, no se notan a los ojos de todo el mundo, lo detecte con el espectrómetro de determinación, un artefacto creado por mi antecesor, que originalmente lo llamo Determinascopio (aunque admito que es una total deshonra utilizarlo algo que le haya pertenecido) me es bastante extraño que el espectrometro de determinación detecte esos extraños destellos, Si los detecta este, deben tener alguna relación con la determinación del alma humana, ¿pero cual? ¿cumplían alguna función en específico? ¿Eran acumulación de la determinación presente en el subsuelo? ¿O la determinación misma del humano hacia generar esos destellos? Es bastante extraño, en mi vida había menospreciado aquellos destellos, ni siquiera cuando experimente con la determinación en las numerosas ocasiones que lo hice...

Dejando ese tema a un lado, lo que más me llamaba la atención (Y preocupo ligeramente) es que minutos antes de que la humana saliese por primera vez de las viejas ruinas, (¿Por qué siempre los humanos salen de ahí?) era una peculiar grieta gris, si visible a la vista común, pero con bastante con dificultad.

Sinceramente eso no parece para nada bien, tal vez, solo tal vez, debería preocuparme más por aquella grieta en lugar de seguir espiando al humano, tengo un ligero presentimiento de que podría ser bastante peligrosa pero.

...

Ella había abierto sus ojos ante lo que estaba viendo en ese momento, soltó un pequeño grito que ahogo con su mano.

-No... Hay nada más, o sea, está vacío.

Simplemente no podía creer todo lo que había leído.

Aquel descubrimiento que Catty había encontrado en el suelo, Ese diario color vino con pegatinas de personajes de anime y brillos, era de Alphys, su amiga, y no, no se trataba de una de las bromas de Sans, lo sabia porque ella desde muy pequeña había convivido con Alphys, y eran grandes amigas. gracias a esto lograba reconocer su particular caligrafía, cosa que también la capacitaba para leer su letra a la perfección.

-Vaya, o sea, no es un buen escondite la mitad del camino que conecta el lago al pueblo, ¿sabes?, o sea, todo por querer alejarme de esa insoportable Bratty, y así, ¿me encuentro con esto?

La chica felina estaba bastante desconcertada y llena de preguntas. ¿Alphys? ¿Una científica?, pero si ella solamente es una profesora en la escuela, ¿o no?, ¿Que ha estado ocultando todo este tiempo? ¡¿Un laboratorio?! ¡¿Ocho humanos caídos?! ¿En el subsuelo? ¿No se referirá a esa puerta cerrada al sur del pueblo?

Incontables preguntas llegaban a Catty mientras seguía digiriendo todo el contenido que había descubierto, si no fuera porque ahora mismo está ocupada en la escuela iría lo más rápido que le permitían sus felinas patas a buscarla en el escondite para poder lograr responder sus incógnitas.

Por ahora simplemente decidió llevarse el diario de Alphys a su hogar, para ojearlo un poco más. Finalmente Catty cerro el libro abandonado y se lo guardo en su bolso, más tarde iría a donde ella a sacarle en cara su doble vida como doctora científica secreta en un laboratorio del subsuelo espiando humanos caídos. Catty se rio de si misma al pensar de esa manera las cosas que se presentaban, lo que logro calmarla un poco, tras eso, paso a retirarse del lugar, continuando con su camino a pie al lago cercano al pueblo.

La felina dio un último suspiro

-O sea, ¿qué escondes, Lagartija?

…

Me distraje con el agua corriendo del grifo, y su forma particular que tiene al salir me recordó a lo de hace poco, ese sueño, la columna fogosa celeste,, Los monstruos que estaban presentes ahí, y como podía "sentir" lo que ellos sentían, y lo peor, se sentía todo demasiado real.

Me quedo dando vueltas por un rato, sé que fue solamente un sueño, un sueño muy extraño, Pero no podía dejar de preguntarme. ¿Quiénes eran ellos?, ¿Esa luz, que era? ¿Qué era esa voz? ¿De quién era y por qué me es tan familiar?, ¿Quién es…Chara?

Cerré el grifo, no, el de mis pensamientos corriendo no, un grifo real, de todas formas es bueno ahorrar el agua, Salí apresurado a buscar a mama, no tenía tiempo que perder, llegare tarde a la escuela. Pero antes me vi de manera rápida en el reflejo del espejo. -Sí, todo en orden- Dije cómicamente, normalmente mi cabello cubre parte de mi rostro, por lo que no se ven mucho mis ojos, me gusta cómo queda, combina perfectamente con mi infaltable polera a rayas.

"Solo eres tú".

Finalmente salí del baño y me fui caminando rumbo a la salida, pero antes me frene debido al curioso y agradable olor que desprendía… el basurero, un olor placentero que reconocí como flores, ni siquiera lo abrí para asegurarme que eran ellas.

Que mal, sabía que eran las flores que le regalo Asgore.

Papa ocasionalmente guarda las flores más hermosas de su jardinería, las cuida bastante bien y se las ofrece como regalo a mama, admiro los gestos de papa y como sigue intentándolo con ella pese a las siempre negativas de su ex esposa, pero ella simplemente tira las flores como si no valieran nada.

Instintivamente me gire a ver a la foto familiar que tenemos pegada al refrigerador, una foto donde estamos yo, mi madre y Asriel presentes, claro, Asgore no aparecía.

Dejando eso atrás. reanude mi camino, me arme con mi lápiz y lleve como protección mis banditas.

-Que torpe, olvide mi celular- Solté una leve risa por eso, recordé mi celular al ver el teléfono de casa. Siempre antes de salir llamo a casa para comprobar que mi celular funcione.

Me devolví corriendo escaleras arribas suponiendo donde se encontraban, con la velocidad casi me caigo en el último escalón, pero me recompuse rápidamente para entrar a mi habitación, me acerque a la mesa. Y claro que no lo sacaste Kris, Ahora si no me falta nada.

-Espera, sí que falta hacer algo- reí, de mi celular busque el número de casa y marque. "esto es algo un poco estúpido" tras marcar, inmediatamente corrí escaleras abajo y fui a buscar el teléfono.

Estaba sonando.

El teléfono sonaba

El teléfono aún estaba sonando

El teléfono sonaba, pero no lo puedo responder.

Estoy ocupado con mi celular, por lo que no puedo cogerlo.

…

Colgaron.

Creo que nunca podre saber quién llamo.

Tras esa llamada ahora sí que camine hacia la salida a buscar a mama.

 _-Adiós Asriel, otra vez-_ me despedí del felino que descansaba despreocupadamente en "Silliel", el amable sofá de mama, lo suficiente grande para que, bueno, ella entre ahí, mama siempre lo saca de ahí, también ella siempre cede con la insistencia del felino, es muy determinado en dormir su siesta en "Silliel"

La puerta estaba entreabierta, la empuje y pude salir por fin de casa.

-¡Kris!- Ahí estaba ella, esperándome al lado de su auto rojo.- Ahí estas, ¡aún podemos conseguirlo!- Se veía bastante motivada en que no llegue tarde, otra vez, por lo que la seguí al auto.

-Hey Kris, hoy parece un hermoso día, ¿no lo crees?- Pregunto mi madre con un tono dulce mientras encendía el auto. Bueno, con todas las cosas que ocurrieron la noche anterior parece un día bastante tranquilo, no creo que en este día vayan a ocurrir esas cosas extrañas… o al menos de ese calibre.

-Creo que está bien- Creo que pude haber soñado algo seco, y mama se veía bastante radiante y motivada, por lo que gire y le sonreí para que no se preocupase.

-Solo espero que todo se mantenga igual de bello cuando Asriel venga a visitarnos la otra semana. La note con una ligera expresión de preocupación.

Espera, ¿¡Asriel vendrá la otra semana!? Pensé con urgencia

"¿Asriel? "

¿Huh? Quien fue el que.

-Pero me preocupa…- Mama hablaba con una ligera tristeza, cosa que me preocupo y la observe – que después de lo emocionante que sea para él la universidad…- Estaba cabizbaja, odiaba verla así.- todavía disfrute volver a casa a este pequeño pueblo.

-¿Sabes mama? Conozco a Asriel, y él lo que más desea en este mundo es volver con su peluda madre, su estupenda hermana, y el pueblo. -Solo mira- le dije y le señale la ventana, fuera del auto a las calles.

En las calles del pueblo, al ver todos pasar el reconocible auto rojo de Toriel, saludaban con la mano e incluso algunos llegaban a gritar para que la familia los viera, a algunos los llegue a reconocer a la distancia, como la señora Catty, Froggit, Bratty, e incluso la oficial Undyne nos gritó eufóricamente desde la distancia mientras corría en dirección contraria a... algún lugar.

Por alguna razón nuestra familia es bastante querida, Mama, Asgore, Asriel

Y bueno, estoy yo.

\- ¿Sabes? Con todo esto pareces una reina - Le comente a mama, ella simplemente reacciono riendo, para luego abrir la ventana de la puerta, sacar el brazo para saludar y gritar ella también, devolvía todos los saludos que podía.

Aunque entre todos vi que había uno que no nos recibía con tanto cariño, más bien, parecía analizarnos a la distancia a juzgar por su particular expresión. Era un esqueleto bajo y algo ancho. Y no lo conozco, pero me he encontrado con el algunas veces, lleva siempre un chaleco celeste abierto, pantalones cortos y… pantuflas. Siempre me observa profundamente, como si escarbara dentro de mi alma e intentase analizarme muy a detalle.

No me extraña mucho que haga eso, a veces yo hago lo mismo con él, como si lo conociera de alguna manera, sensación bastante extraña, y no solo con él.

La primera vez que conocí a la maestra Alphys era una situación un poco parecida, ella actuaba normal… bueno, como ella lo hace normalmente, pero… no lo sé. Mismo caso que cuando me arresto por primera vez la oficial Undyne hace unos años ya. Aunque ese esqueleto... pareciera que también sospechara algo de mí.

Y… desapareció.

Sí. Doblamos a la otra pista de la izquierda al sur del pueblo y desaparecieron todos de mi vista.

…

…

Una de mis partes favoritas junto al lago del pueblo, Es este camino que conecta la escuela al pueblo, la pista atraviesa un paisaje lleno de árboles, los cuales sus hojas amarillo anaranjadas hacen notorio el otoño.

Estación que representa el fin de una época y el comienzo de otra.

Oí a Mama tararear la misma melodía que resonaba de la radio, acompañando musicalmente el campo que se contemplaba y me embobaba un poco. O lo poco que quedaba de este.

Bueno, lo que ya no quedaba.

Tras los arboles estaba la peculiar escuela del pueblo, y, para ser una escuela, es lo más alejado al pueblo, tiene unas cuantas salas de clases, tiene un único estacionamiento de un ÚNICO lugar exclusivo por alguna razón para mama y yo, pero lo más extraño es que existiendo tanta tecnología aun utilicemos pizarras a tiza.

-Venga Kris, ¿Listo? Vamos.

* * *

 **Hola, ¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto?**

 **Les traigo un nuevo capitulo de Deltarune, en primera quería hacerlo mas largo pero no quería demorarlo demasiado. Ojala lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Cambien de verdad me gustaría saber la opinión que les deja este Fanfiction y capitulo, como review quizás o PM. Para así saber si les gusto o no, que les gustaría que ocurriera, las fallas que tengo, como puedo mejorar, si debería continuarlo, sus teorías de Deltarune, lo que quieran.**

 **Ahora respondiendo reviews**

FerMrack

 **Gracias, Deltarune de por si es interesante. Todos los errores intentare mejorarlos a medida que vaya continuando. A parte, el cap 1 lo hice a la** **rápida** **por que quería publicar a todos la salida de Deltarune xd**

 **Y no lo tenia pensado hacerlo relatando toda la historia,** **quería** **simplemente propagar que se estaba realizando el juego como dije antes, pero me gusto tu idea, lo** **haré a ver que sale** **. Agradecimientos a su genial idea.**

 **Gracias por pasar.**


End file.
